Olicity
by Fandommfanficsss
Summary: Felicity Smoak, recent graduate of MIT. Is celebrating her graduation with some friends. She meets Oliver Queen. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

2009

I was out celebrating with some of my friends, I had just graduated from MIT and now I was free from education. I loved being in college because I was the top of my class and I wanted to go with my ambitions to be a computer expert and that's how I got through college.

But now, I was put in the world to fend for myself. To look for a job that would put my expertise to work. I needed a job that would show off everything I had worked for in college.

I was celebrating back in Starling City with my friends who also graduated with me. My friends were my everything and we're really important to me. They were all so outgoing and loved to party. I was quite the opposite and they never miss the opportunity to try and get me to leave and have a night of pleasure with a random stranger.

That's what they do and even though I don't approve, I never say anything about it. I'm okay with being left alone at the bar to drink on my own. I never really look for a boy,I believe they're bad news. Especially after my last boyfriend, Cooper, he was arrested for a mistake he had made before he hung himself before sentencing.

I wasn't ready to date again after that. But I'm a girl, I also have needs and sometimes they're very hard to control.

So tonight, I was dressed in a black tight short dress that showed alot of my cleavage, much to my friends approval. I let them make me up because I was hopeless at it.

I was say on a stool at the bar drinking drink after drink. I was getting tipsy and I could feel it all going to my head already. All I was drinking was vodka and coke or martinis. I was content on my own watching all my friends grind against some man they don't actually know.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. They would end up leaving me at the bar going with their man back to their house. It was just I was supposed to be celebrating with them and they seem to forget about me because I'm nothing like them.

That feeling soon went away when I felt someone sit next to me grazing against my arm.

"Hey, what is someone as beautiful as you doing sitting here alone?" He asked and I looked at him bringing my glass to my lips.

"I don't really think that's any of your business." I snapped back. He was hot in his skinny jeans and a striped polo-shirt. I just didn't see myself going home with him or anyone that night.

"I'm sure it will be when you know who I am." He whispered in my ear. His breath on my neck was hard to ignore.

" I know exactly who you are Mr Queen." I told him haughtily.

"Then you know,I always get what I want." He nibbled on my ear before pulling back to look at me. I smiled with a bit on my lip.

"Maybe, maybe not. But what are you going to do with me if you get me?" I smirked. I couldn't believe I was actually flirting back. I never flirt with anyone an now I had oliver queen the billionaire flirting with me. This had to be a dream.

"How about you come with me now and I show you." He suggested with a raised eyebrow. I licked my lips and grabbed my bags. I was going to enjoy tonight, I at least deserved that.

"Lead the way." I smiled at him and he smiled back before grabbing my hand leading me out to the car waiting for him outside. "To the closest hotel." He yelled to the driver as he pulled me onto the back with him.


	2. Chapter 2

2009

As soon as the door shut and the car began moving. Oliver wasted no time in kissing me. I moaned at the sudden contact turning to him for easier access. I smiled against his lips, his hands were on my thigh gripping as tight as they could.

I pulled away from his lips and breathed heavily. "This is gonna be fun." I mumbled biting much lip again.

"It definitely is." He told me, pecking my lips and then moved onto my neck. He was pecking my neck nipping at it. He was trying to find my weak spot but even if didn't know where it was. When I had sex with anyone, it was always to give them pleasure never me. This was new to me and I kind of liked it.

Once he finally found it and he made me squeal in pleasure,I felt him smile against my neck. I could feel the bulge in his pants but new we couldn't do anything until we got to the hotel.

"Oliver.." I moaned as he continued to kiss my neck, I knew he was going to leave a mark but right now, I couldn't care. I loved the feelings it was giving me, I definitely didn't want to give that job. Not yet anyway.

"Mr Queen. We're here. Do you need me to wait?" The driver asked. Oliver pulled his lips off my neck just enough to speak.

"No thank you Roger. I won't be coming home until tomorrow evening . I'll make my own way home." He said and opened the door pulling me out with him.

We hurried to the desk and Oliver paid for the night for a double bed and we headed up to the suite we were given and unlocked it hastily.

Once the door was opened, Oliver put the 'do not disturb' sign on the outside door handle before shutting the door throwing the key card onto the side and removing any clothing he had on him.

I followed his moves and he pushed me onto the bed and straddled my waist. He leaned back down and kissed my lips some more. He spread my legs further apart and I wrapped them around his back pulling him in tighter.

His hard member was pressed against my naked body and I couldn't have thought of a better feeling. It was amazing, I could so get used to this. I had never felt like that in all my years of being sexually active.

I pushed him away from me and I flipped us over so that I was on top straddling him. I smiled down at him before lowering my mouth onto his hard member.

"Oh." He moaned as I licked the shaft. It tasted amazing and it was huge. I could barely get any of it into my mouth but I was willing to give it a go. He was making me feel amazing, the least I could do was do the same back.

"Don't stop." He groaned and I grazed my teeth along it and swirled my tongue around the knob. He grabbed my head and held it onto his Penis. I could tell he was close by the shortness of breaths and his constant groaning. I smiled against it. It felt so good to know I was making the billionaire happy with my mouth.

I couldn't wait for him to do the same to me. "Oh God!" He groaned as he came in my mouth. I sucked it all off his Penis and I smiled to myself. It tasted amazing. I licked my lips savouring every part of him as I could.

I didn't know if I was going to remember this in the morning due to the amount of drinks I had but I was savouring it now and thats all I wanted.

Before I even knew what was happening, I had been flipped again and Oliver was back on top of me. He was kissing down my neck towards my breasts. He licked the valley between the two and settled for sacking and nibbling on my right breast. I groaned and arched my back as soon as his tongue came in contact with it. They were super sensitive and I hadn't felt anything like that before and it felt so good.

"Mmmm..." I moaned as I held his head to my breast while he massaged my other.

Soon he was pecking down my stomach towards my vaginally area. My breath got caught as I felt the heat of his breaths between my legs onto my vagina.

He licked my clit and he seemed happy with that for a while as he nibbled and played with it with his tongue. He was dragging this out much more than I ever thought. I thought he was going to want to rush it. He was known for being a big player because he was a billionaire, he could get away with it.

That didn't seem the case with me, he was taking his time and I was loving every minute of it. It just don't know how much longer I could wait to have him inside me.

Then the magic happened, he pushed is tongue into my opening and I groaned loudly and arched up to push it in even further.

"That feels so good. " I moaned heavily. I couldn't believe how good it felt. "Please..." I begged. I really hoped he knew what I wanted... what I needed.

"Please what... tell me..." he groaned and I gasped.

"I need you in me..." I begged. "Now!" I exclaimed. He pulled his head away from my vagina and smiled at me.

"If you insist." He told me and smirked before opening my legs further and plunging his Penis inside me. I shrieked at the size. He really was big!

"Oh Oliver!" I yelled.

He continued to penetrate and it felt amazing. His big Penis was throbbing inside me.

"You're so tight." He groaned pushing in even further. I wrapped my legs around his back pulling him deeper into me. I giggled at his hot breath on my neck.

I was getting close and I could tell oliver was too because he was plunging into me faster and deeper.

"Oh I'm..." I groaned cutting myself off with a scream as I came on his Penis.

It didn't take him that long to come after me. We were both sweating and breathing heavily. He rolled off me but kept a hand on my hip bone.

"That was good." He mumbled rolling to face me.

"Yes it was but oliver this was a one time thing. You know that. "I told him and he nodded.

"I know but that's the best I've had in a long time." He told me and I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

2009

His hand stayed on my hip. I didn't expect him to still be there in the morning so I had to have as much of him now as possible. I had always had a crush on Oliver Queen but never thought I'd have a chance. That's why I gave him a hard time when he spoke to me earlier at the club.

"Good night Oliver." I mumbled turning away slightly but still so thy he could hold my hip.

"Good night Felicity." He replied and I turned back to him in shock. How did he knows my name? I never told him my name.

"How di-" he cut me off squeezing my hip.

"I've been watching you for a few weeks now." He told me. " I know you were at MIT then but I had my ways. You intrigue me Miss Smoak." He said and I turned back over and smiled to myself.

I sighed to myself and snuggled down into the hotel bed with Oliver's hand still on my hip. I fell into a not so good sleep, I was distracted by everything. His touch, his lips, his smell, his everything. I was in and out of sleep that night and he was still next to me asleep. His breath was on my neck which made me smile every time.

By the time morning rolled around, I was so tired but I knew that while I was with him I wouldn't be getting any sleep. He squeezed my hip lightly and I turned to him. "Morning." He said groggily. His hoarse morning voice was so hot. I could get used to hearing that every morning, waking up next to him every morning in our double bed we shared.

"Morning." I mumbled at him.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked me and I shrugged. I was still naked under the covers and so was he but I needed to take a shower after last night. I was all sweaty and sticky, I couldn't leave like this.

"Not well." I told him.

"Why?" He asked moving a piece of hair out of my face. I smiled at the gestured.

"I don't know. I guess I was distracted." I told him a small taint of red on my cheeks.

"Distracted by what?" He asked me with a smirk. I rolled to face away from him and for the first time since we went to sleep, he let go of my hip. "Me?" He asked and I didn't give him a reply, he took that as a yes and pulled me closer to him turning me to look at him once more. "Why were you distracted by me?"

"You're Oliver Queen. You have millions of women lining up to try and get with you. Why did you choose me at the bar last night?" I asked him. I was really confused, I didn't know why he would choose me instead of one of the millions of girls that are also billionaires.

"Because like I said last night, you intrigue me. I want to get to know you more. I don't know how I feel about you but I know that I feel something." He told me.

"Why?" I asked. I still didn't understand the entire reason. I got out of the bed with the covers wrapped around my naked body.

"Because you're amazing and I wish you wouldn't put yourself down when someone compliments you." He told me and I smiled at him heading towards the bathroom.

"But..." He cut me off.

"Just take the damn compliment Felicity." He told me and I smiled at him from the bathroom door.

"Okay." I told him. "I'm gonna have a quick shower before we need to be out of here." I told him and shut the bathroom door behind me. I turned on the water faucet and let the covers drop from my naked body. I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water fell over my body.


	4. Chapter 4

2009

His hand stayed on my hip. I didn't expect him to still be there in the morning so I had to have as much of him now as possible. I had always had a crush on Oliver Queen but never thought I'd have a chance. That's why I gave him a hard time when he spoke to me earlier at the club.

"Good night Oliver." I mumbled turning away slightly but still so thy he could hold my hip.

"Good night Felicity." He replied and I turned back to him in shock. How did he knows my name? I never told him my name.

"How di-" he cut me off squeezing my hip.

"I've been watching you for a few weeks now." He told me. " I know you were at MIT then but I had my ways. You intrigue me Miss Smoak." He said and I turned back over and smiled to myself.

I sighed to myself and snuggled down into the hotel bed with Oliver's hand still on my hip. I fell into a not so good sleep, I was distracted by everything. His touch, his lips, his smell, his everything. I was in and out of sleep that night and he was still next to me asleep. His breath was on my neck which made me smile every time.

By the time morning rolled around, I was so tired but I knew that while I was with him I wouldn't be getting any sleep. He squeezed my hip lightly and I turned to him. "Morning." He said groggily. His hoarse morning voice was so hot. I could get used to hearing that every morning, waking up next to him every morning in our double bed we shared.

"Morning." I mumbled at him.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked me and I shrugged. I was still naked under the covers and so was he but I needed to take a shower after last night. I was all sweaty and sticky, I couldn't leave like this.

"Not well." I told him.

"Why?" He asked moving a piece of hair out of my face. I smiled at the gestured.

"I don't know. I guess I was distracted." I told him a small taint of red on my cheeks.

"Distracted by what?" He asked me with a smirk. I rolled to face away from him and for the first time since we went to sleep, he let go of my hip. "Me?" He asked and I didn't give him a reply, he took that as a yes and pulled me closer to him turning me to look at him once more. "Why were you distracted by me?"

"You're Oliver Queen. You have millions of women lining up to try and get with you. Why did you choose me at the bar last night?" I asked him. I was really confused, I didn't know why he would choose me instead of one of the millions of girls that are also billionaires.

"Because like I said last night, you intrigue me. I want to get to know you more. I don't know how I feel about you but I know that I feel something." He told me.

"Why?" I asked. I still didn't understand the entire reason. I got out of the bed with the covers wrapped around my naked body.

"Because you're amazing and I wish you wouldn't put yourself down when someone compliments you." He told me and I smiled at him heading towards the bathroom.

"But..." He cut me off.

"Just take the damn compliment Felicity." He told me and I smiled at him from the bathroom door.

"Okay." I told him. "I'm gonna have a quick shower before we need to be out of here." I told him and shut the bathroom door behind me. I turned on the water faucet and let the covers drop from my naked body. I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water fell over my body.


	5. Chapter 5

2009

"So what happens now?" He asked as we both got dressed quickly. We didn't have long before the maintenance women came back up.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. I didn't know what to say to that. Why would he ask that? Surely this would be like every other hookup he's had. Why would he need to know? Can't he just leave and forget it ever happened?

"I don't want this to be the end Felicity. I want to see you again. Can I see you again?" I was shocked at his revelation. That's not something I'm used to hearing from any guy let alone Oliver Queen the Billionaire who could have anything he wanted.

"I'll think about it. I know you've already put your number into my phone so I'll call you if I agree." I told him quietly pulling my hair up into a ponytail grabbing my purse and phone making sure everything was there.

"Promise me you will think about it." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He nibbled on my ear and I had to bite my lip from saying anything.

"I promise I'll think about it. Now we need to go." I told him but he had other ideas. He spun me around and pushed me into the wall. He tok advantage of my surprise and kissed me again. I could never get tired of his kisses. They were addictive. I could have him kiss me to death and I would be happy.

"I don't want to go. As soon as we leave here. We go back to reality." He mumbled against my lips and I moaned. His hands were hiking up my skirt but never went any further so nothing could progress which I wouldn't forget. Maybe he was different. Maybe he wasn't the man I read about.

"That's the way it's supposed to be Oliver. You're to classy to be seen with someone like me. It's better to go back to being strangers." I told him as I pushed him away.

"But..." I cut him off walking out of the hotel room and heading to the elevator.

"Please Oliver. It will be easier for this goodbye." I begged. I knew I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him when he acts all cute and begs me to stay. It just makes my heart jump.

"Okay but can I call you?" He asked as we made out way out of the hotel and stood on a corner staring into each other's eyes.

"Of course you can. Speak to you soon." I said and he kissed my cheek.

"Speak to you soon." He replied and I watched as he walked down the street. Oliver Queen gave me a the best sex I've had in months!


	6. Chapter 6

2009

I hadn't heard from Oliver in two days and those two days were agony. It took all my power to even get out of bed in the morning. I was still hyped from graduation but Oliver was constantly on my mind. I wasn't sure what it meant and I knew I was the one who told him it couldn't go any further but waiting for him to call like he said he would cause me more pain.

I was still in bed on the second day. I just wanted a lazy day and watch movies. That's all I wanted, I wanted to cut my friends and family out just for one day so I could spend it alone in self pity. It was pretty much my own fault for making him leave and for saying everything I said.

Luckily for me my phone did ring and even though I didn't want to speak to anyone that day, when I looked at my phone, it was Oliver.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver biting on my lip. My heart was racing.

"Hey Felicity." He said to me and his calm rough voice made me weak.

"Oh hi Oliver. How are You?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm sorry it took so long to call I just couldn't bring myself to do it after what you said to me the other day. I didn't think you would want to hear from me." He explained.

"Of course I wanted to hear from you but everything I said was true. We can't start anything you have a girlfriend who is pretty much as perfect as you can get. I'm not gonna be the one to ruin that." I replied back. This was not the direction I imagined this conversation going.

"I know and I was wondering you wanted to hang out tonight and just talk about things. Nothing more. Nothing less." He said and I signed. I didn't know if I would be able to control myself just to talk to him. I know what's under his clothes and I would love to see that again. Now is not the time Felicity!

"As long as it is only talking Oliver." I came to a decision that I had to talk to him. We had unfinished buisness.

"It will be. Say tonight at 7?" He asked.

"Tonight at 7." I repeated and hung up the phone. I groaned into my pillow. Why couldn't I have a simple crush on a normal boy why did it have to be a billionaire playboy? I was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

2009

It's been a week since Oliver came over to talk. In that week I've done nothing but think about him. I was in over my head thinking he could change because I know for a fact he's already slept with someone else. I know he's not my boyfriend and I shouldn't care but it still hurt. Especially after he told me that he didn't want anyone else that he wanted to be with me.

So today, I was spending time with my friends, haven't done that since the night I left with Oliver. Plus, I had to talk to someone about me and him otherwise I was going to explode. All these emotions that made me feel sick were getting the better of me.

I walked to big belly burger to meet them. I was early. I needed a walk to think about what i was going to say and I needed a minute to myself first.

I sat waiting for everyone else after already ordering a strawberry milkshake. They're my favourite and I they're like my comfort food.

"Hey." My friend Charlie said. She was in my class at MIT. There was never a dull moment when she was around.

"Oh hey." I didn't even notice her walk in.

"What's wrong?" I knew she would noticed. Eventhough Charlie was outgoing and a party animal, She was also the one who always made me feel better when I was upset. She always listened to how other's felt.

"I have something to tell you but I don't want the other's to find out just yet.

"I can keep a secret." I took a deep breath.

"When we celebrated our graduation three months ago, I left the club with some guy." She nodded. Of course she knew this, I ditched then and I'm pretty sure I told them I was leaving. "But now I can't stop thinking about him. He has a girlfriend and he's not a commitment type of guy."

"So what's the problem? Do you like him?"I nodded.

"I do. He called me last week and he came to my house to talk. We talked about that night and the morning after but I'm not comfortable going any further with him while he's got a girlfriend." I explained.

"So what exactly did he tell you?" She asked leaning forward with her hands clasped.

"He told me that he couldn't stop thinking about me but knew that i didn't want the same thing he wanted. That he's losing his mind not talking to me. But I can't go there. His family is crazy and I know that is be made out to be a goldigger."

"Who is He?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"Oliver Queen." I mumbled and she gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

2009

Oliver had a rash idea to take me to dinner at his house. He would not take no for an answer and everytime I tried to talk him out of it he would ignore me.

I wasn't good around other people, especially rich people like the Queen family.

"Oliver please don't make me do this." I begged him.

"It won't be for long. Thea really wants to meet you. She knows we've had long midnight conversations because she's heard me talk to you. She says that you make me happier than laurel ever has. That's true." He tried to calm me down but nothing was working. "Anyway we're here now."

"I can do this." I muttered to myself getting out the car. I stood close to Oliver not sure what else to do.

Oliver let himself in pulling me with him. The house was huge, bigger than my apartment building.

"Ollie!" Thea threw herself at him and I moved out of the way.

"Hi speedy. Where's mom and dad?" He asked letting her go.

"In the dining area waiting for dinner. We should be there to." She squealed and turned to me.

"Are you felicity? The one Ollie talks to at night?" She asked.

"I am." I comfirmed.

"You're very pretty." She said touching my hair.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"Come on. Let's go meet mom and dad." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Oliver.

We came to a stop by the door to the dining room. Their mom and dad were talking but stopped when they noticed me and thea stood there.

"This is Felicity. She's a friend of Ollies." Thea introduced me.

"Hi it's nice to meet You." I smiled.

"Oliver doesn't have friends. Are you another one of those bimbos Oliver messes around with?" I went to reply but before I could Oliver blew up.

"Don't talk to her like that! She's not even been here for five minutes and you're already insulting her. Felicity is my friend nothing more nothing less. She knows I'm with laurel and she respects thats." He ranted. "She's s remarkable women who just graduated from MIT for computer sciences. She's smart enough to know not to get involved with me like that Anyway." He finished.

"MIT?" His dad asked. I nodded. "Would you like to intern at Queen Consolidated We would love to have you there."

"Sure. I was thinking of applying there anyway. It's always been my dream to work at Queen consolidated." I smiled.

"Good. How about starting on Monday?" I nodded.

"Monday it is." I told him quietly. "Thank you."

This wasn't going as bad as I thought. Thea and Mr Queen like me. All I had to do was to get Mrs Queen to like me.


	9. Chapter 9

2009

Monday came around fairly quickly. I hadn't spoken to Oliver since I was st his house. But my internship started soon and I was so excited. That was what I was aiming for when I finished college and now I have.

I stood outside the building staring up at it. I was nervous but excited. Robert Queen told me to go straight to the top floor to his office when I arrived so that's what I did.

I got to the top floor and knocked on the glass doors that linked to his office. I could see he was in there as well as Oliver.

He motioned for me to step inside so I did.

"Morning Felicity. How are you this morning?" He asked preofessionally.

"I'm good thank you so excited to be here." I told him truthfully.

"I'm glad to here it. Now I have a meeting to attend so unfortunately I can't take you down to your office but Oliver here will be giving you an introduction." He stood up. "I'll come check on you once I'm finished."

With that he left the room and I was left with Oliver. "Let's get you to your office." He said and we headed towards the elevator. "So I'm going on yacht ride with my day to a business conference and I wanted to spend one more night with you. Just to talk nothing else. I promise. There's just something's I would like to tell you." He told me as the elevator started to move.

"Okay. Come over tonight and we can talk." He smiled and me and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you. I know that I'm with laurel and all but ever since I met you and started hanging out with You, it's like were not even dating." Why did he have to mention her? My heart ached every time she was mentioned or I saw her in the street.

We got to my office and we both stepped inside. "This is your office. You have my number so if you want anything don't hesitate to call me." He told me and I nodded.

"Thank you Oliver." I told him with a smile. He left me alone and I sighed. This has been one weird first day of internship.


	10. Chapter 10

2009

My first day at the intership was amazing, I got everything I needed done and even after only a day there, Mr Queen had offered me a full time job as head of the IT department. I couldn't believe it, MIT really paid off. The only thing I dreaded about that night was going home and getting ready to see Oliver again. He had something to talk to me about and I was scared of what it could be. I knew he didn't do well with commitment and he was dating Laurel Lance. She was just perfect in every way possible. There was no way I could compete with that, I was nerdy four eyed Felicity.

Once I reached my apartment, I changed into something comfortable to lounge around in, I didn't even make an effort for Oliver. He had seen me naked so I wasn't worried about impressing him. There was only one thing a boy like that wanted and I had already given it to him. How stupid of me.

At 7 the door went. I opened and on the other side was Oliver Queen standing smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside and he stepped in without a word. He looked hot and I knew it was stupid and foolish for me to be thinking but I was only human, I had needs to and so far, Oliver is the only one that fufilled those needs.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him sitting on the couch grabbing my bottle of wine and two glasses. I poured myself one and Oliver one and handed it to me.

"Us. What we are because you and I both know there is more to it than just a one night stand. We wouldn't have carried on into the next morning if there was no meaning to it." He said and I nodded. He was right.

"I know but I've already told you. Nothing can happen Oliver. We're not going to be together, you're dating Laurel. She's sweet and beautiful." I told him gently. This was hurting me just as much as it was hurting him but I had no other choice. I couldn't be the one t split them up. They ha been through enough problems, I wasn't about to add to that.

"Things can change. I'll break up with Laurel. Felicity, I want you. I have ever since that night in the club." He admitted sheepishly and I smiled to myself. I couldn't help it. I loved hearing him talk about wanting me. It sent shivers down my legs and gave me goosebumps. "Look, I'm going on a buisness trip with my dad for the weekend. Think about it and when I get back, we can talk. But I do want you Felicity. I'll always want you. Please have an answer waiting for when I get back." He begged and I reluctantly agreed to think about it and have an answer ready.

"I'll have it ready but Oliver, I want you to change or the deal is off." I told him sternly and he nodded enthusiastically and leaned in to give me a small peck on the lips.

"I'll see you on Monday." He told me before leaving my house. I sighed, I was in deep trouble. Of course I wanted to be with Oliver and create a relationship but Laurel was the one thing holding me back from doing it. It was that moment when I knew, I loved Oliver Queen. Only, I never got to tell him. I never gave him his answer. Because he never returned.


End file.
